Dark Side Of The Moon
by Charlee143
Summary: Rosalie Hale doesn't get her fairy tale ending and she's begun to give realize that she's happy. She is happy, living with people that she considers a family. She even believes that Emmett is her prince charming, he makes everything fall into place and her silly little dreams? Having Emmett as hers for eternity is a satisfactory compromise. Rose has a few secrets, though.


_ **Prologue **_

_The Angel Fell In Love With The Devil... _

There once was angel who was praised by all who saw her, she held herself with poise and grace and never had she taken more than a glance toward the boys who always seemed to follow her around, admiring her physique. Her name, you ask? Rosalie Lillian Hale. Although she was frequently called Rose, by her many lined up suitors and her dearest friend and family. Royce King was one of her suitors and he seemed to catch her attention easier than the rest. It was much to do with his good looks, his dashing smile and the charming personality. His wealth deemed him acceptable to her parents, which made her happy because as he courted Miss. Hale, she began to slowly fall for his innocent charms.

But Royce would be the least of Rosalie's worries. Rose seemed to have a more secret admirer who patiently kept himself at a distance, waiting until she would be alone. Rosalie was as oblivious to her follower as she was to the cruelty of the world, soon she would find that ignorance is anything but bliss. It isn't but a week after Rosalie's suitor has been following the girl that he gets her alone, he easily tracks her scent. It's a sweet smell that calls out to him, he could only describe it as heaven, a vanilla mixed with bursts of fresh, flowery lavendar. She's surprised, to say the least, when she sees a pale, red-eyed man walking toward her. His eyes read danger and she backs away as much as she can, slowly to stall him but he doesn't break his stride even when her back hits the brick wall at the end of the alley. He smirks, a hint of amusement that irks her but she's too scared to snap at him about how she doesn't find humor in this and to tell him that she has a fiancee who would be awfully pissed about this.

His lips are over hers in less than a second, she doesn't have a chance to say or ask anything. His hands grip tightly on her waist, not extremely tight because even in this drunken state she seems to put him in, he still knows she's not to be broken, she's not to be harmed. She's to be cherished, adored like a porcelain doll. His lips pull into a smirk against hers when he fell her kissing back. It's softly, almost unreal but it's noticeable and he can tell it's not just his own imagination. When he pulls away from Rosalie, letting her breathe, he looked over the human girl slowly. Her eyes were half closed and her pouty, pink lips lay apart. Chest heaving slowly as she she tried to regain her breath, she snapped out of it quickly as she looked up at the red-eyed man in front of her. She steels herself and promptly pushes him away in anger, how could he kiss a taken woman? She doesn't contemplate it for too long, she knows that he was only caught off guard.

Now she runs, runs away from the monster of a man who had kissed her without permission who had deemed her acceptable to be kissed without consent on her own part. She stops running when she's not far from her house. What she doesn't expect happens before she can stop it, it's rather repulsive and her stomach is in knots as she cries. Cries for what? Who could help her, her cries and her screams were muffled out by their laughter as they beat her, raped her. They took everything away from her, they took what should only be one man's and they made her worthless, they had taken what was hers without remorse and they had done it all the while laughing.

As she lay unconscious on the ground, without the feel of any of her normal senses, she can't hear or see, or open her eyes. Her heartbeat slows down more as the time passes, James, her unnamed suitor, can smell her scent but it's faint and he's curious. The sound of Dr. Cullen and his son stops James on his track, he escapes the small area easily. He didn't need to be caught in the midst of their interrogation. Dr. Cullen saved Rosalie the best way, the only way he could and James left town, his nomadic habits getting the better of him and he seemed to have lost his track of Rosalie Hale. He would find her again, though, and of that, he was more than adamant.

_But, there's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes. _


End file.
